


王的xx只赐予钟爱之人！

by Rojita



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 18:04:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rojita/pseuds/Rojita
Summary: 忘了是谁点的咬了





	王的xx只赐予钟爱之人！

若说到从者中谁最贪玩，吉尔伽美什拥有绝对的发言权。

做他的御主，也要看能不能满足他的那份玩心。而言峰绮礼这次的选择是陪着吉尔伽美什连着通宵五天五夜打游戏，最后用他在通宵下岌岌可危的发际线换回了王将会满足他一个愿望的承诺。

回想至此，言峰绮礼缓缓露出一个恶意的笑容。  
——————————————————————————————  
吉尔伽美什正在不情不愿的脱衣服。

先是上装，后是下装，直到把自己脱的一丝不挂。吉尔伽美什不会为赤身裸体感到羞愧，他不曾遮掩，就这样大大方方的站着，面色复杂的盯着言峰绮礼凸起一个弧度的胯部。

“来吧。”吉尔伽美什上手就要扒言峰绮礼的裤子。

言峰绮礼抬手阻止，“在这之前，还要做点准备。”他搂过吉尔伽美什的腰，把人一把捞进怀里。

他也不说话，把手上涂满润滑油就埋头苦干，从吉尔伽美什被抬起的双腿下方找到那处秘地，摸索着捅进一根手指。

吉尔伽美什看不见言峰绮礼在自己身下捣鼓些什么，只是感受到手指熟门熟路般挤进体内，这戳一戳，那蹭一蹭，毫无章法，突如其来的刺激让他的身体条件反射的跟着一颤一颤的，总是戳不到要点。

“啧。”吉尔伽美什被戳的心烦意乱，考虑到言峰绮礼提出的要求，他下意识舔舔嘴唇，黑着脸抚慰起自己未能挺立的前端，心底的烦躁让他半点快感也感觉不到。

他是有点后悔答应那个愿望了。

然而言峰绮礼不是那种会安慰自己的从者的御主，吉尔伽美什的脸色越差，他反而越感兴奋，手上也越没章法，草率扩张后不管吉尔伽美什有没有适应，先把人往床上一压。

吉尔伽美什趴在床上，回头看着言峰绮礼小心翼翼的取出一个药瓶，不知道那药瓶里装的是什么，让言峰绮礼在打开前还郑重其事的向神忏悔了一番。

吉尔伽美什又舔了舔嘴唇，攥紧了身下的床单，干脆闭上眼睛。

“！”冰凉的硬物顶在穴口处，金属的寒气钻入体内，在皮肤热度的衬托下，那个部位的诡异触感更加突出，吉尔伽美什连忙回身，“绮礼，你要干什么！”他只看到言峰绮礼拿着一个银色的器械，已经就着润滑液往他身体里插进了一个头。

言峰绮礼回他一个愉悦的笑，坚定的把器械捅进深处，那器械相当长，刚进去一半的时候吉尔伽美什就觉得自己被捅穿了，等他被压着吞进一整根的时候也受不住撑着身子干呕起来，一丝莹白的唾液从舌尖滴下，洇进床铺里。

吉尔伽美什力尽趴回床上，闷声喘着粗气，“绮礼，本王可只答应你一次口交而已。”他不快道，“别仗着本王的宠爱得寸进尺。”

言峰绮礼了解吉尔伽美什，这番姿态虽然不至于愤怒，但肯定是闹起别扭了，为了接下来的正戏，他轻车熟路的抚慰着吉尔伽美什的背，如同给猫顺毛一般。

言峰绮礼眼神微暗，将器械的里层连根拽了出来，只留下外面一层细细的金属网继续撑开穴道。

“绮礼？！”吉尔伽美什只感受到一阵风灌进来，吹在温热的肠壁上，凉意一直涌到了令人恐惧的深度。

从言峰绮礼的角度能看到被撑开的艳红穴壁微颤，带着晶莹的润滑液，就是这处小小的洞穴曾经并且将来仍然要迎接他无数次的驰骋。

他按下吉尔伽美什向后够过来的手。

“别动。”言峰绮礼哑声道。

安抚的亲吻着吉尔伽美什的后颈，言峰绮礼重又拿起那瓶药，用毛刷沾着伸进吉尔伽美什打开的后穴里，一下一下的涂抹在肉壁上。

“唔……”吉尔伽美什的腰部被把住，半跪不跪的趴伏着，身体随着越来越深入的毛刷向前挣扎着逃离。

他能感受到毛刷柔软的毛扫过隐秘的体内，留下阵阵瘙痒，痒意一直窜到喉咙，而那不知名的药剂被均匀的涂抹在内壁上后被灌进来的风吹干，肉穴蠕动着想要合上，在软毛和凉风的侵袭下无助的发着抖。

“你最好解释清楚。”吉尔伽美什攥着身下的布料，咬牙切齿的说。

“吉尔伽美什。”言峰绮礼停下深入的动作，“我收藏的酒全都被你喝光了。”

“哈？”吉尔伽美什不解。

“为了陪你打游戏，我掉了一地的头发。”

“因为被你拉去旅游，我被记了好几次旷工。”

“你为什么不用自己的钱买衣服。”

“不要闲的没事就去楼顶洒钱，你知道车祸的后续有多难处理吗。”

“我的柜子里全是你买的模型。”

“之前被你骑坏的摩托是这个月的第七辆。”

言峰绮礼一条一条数着成为吉尔伽美什的御主后他遭到的压迫，说了十几条也不见停，最后他缓缓顿下——

“想必英雄王不会吝啬我这点小小的索求吧。”

数落完，言峰绮礼按紧吉尔伽美什的臀部，毛刷进入到最里端，连他的手指都插进了三根。

“绮礼！好痒！停下”毛刷骚挠在最深处，吉尔伽美什的喉结微动，因为痒意下意识的做着吞咽，全身的肌肉绷紧，腿根处的青筋也清晰可见，他用手扒住言峰绮礼作乱的胳膊，腿上慌乱的踢蹬，最终还是被按着涂了厚厚的一层药膏。

“混账。”吉尔伽美什喘息着狠瞪了言峰绮礼一眼。

“起来吧。”言峰绮礼拍拍吉尔伽美什的大腿，“该履行诺言了。”

吉尔伽美什颤颤巍巍的起身，下体的异物感越发明显，微风还在阵阵的吹拂入体，他不适的夹紧双腿摩挲几下，想要合上穴口，但明显扩张器比他的肠壁要更有力。

他太小看这个自己一手调教出来的人的恶意程度了，这可是言峰绮礼，怎么可能真的许一些中规中矩的愿望。

言峰绮礼坐在床边，眼神示意吉尔伽美什接下来的步骤，吉尔伽美什深吸一口气，回忆着过去侍童侍女们的动作，伏身摸上言峰绮礼挺立的阳具。

吉尔伽美什对这具阳物并不陌生，这是给他带来过极尽欢愉的东西，但他从没有过将男人的那处含进嘴里的经历，如果不是这次答应了言峰绮礼的要求，恐怕永远也不会有。

吉尔伽美什试探的触摸火热的顶端，双目紧闭，伸出粉嫩的舌尖小心翼翼的舔上一口。男性的厚重气息扑面而来，没引起太大的反感，于是吉尔伽美什更进一步，张嘴含进了翕动的龟头，除了下颚酸涩，更像是在吃一个巨大的棒棒糖。

娇生惯养的玉嘴被撑大，无法吞咽的唾液从嘴角滑落，吉尔伽美什梗着一口气，含着个头不上不下，半晌过去也不知道该做些什么，正打算先让嘴中的巨物退出来。

言峰绮礼发现了他的意图，趁吉尔伽美什还没反应过来的空挡，双手猛的把住他的头，向自己的胯下一推。

“唔——！嗯！”吉尔伽美什瞪大眼睛，被迫吃进了一整根性器，卷曲的阴毛扎在脸上，滚烫的阳具正插进喉咙，咽不下去也吐不出来，吉尔伽美什一阵干呕，挣扎着推攘言峰绮礼的身体，想把自己的头拔出来。

言峰绮礼任吉尔伽美什将口中的阳具抽出来一半，双手用力，又整根没入，吉尔伽美什的泪腺在刺激中瞬间失守，生理性的泪水一道一道的向下流。

言峰绮礼没做等待，擅自把着吉尔伽美什的头顶胯前后抽插起来，他口中微喘，低头看向被桎梏于腿间的吉尔伽美什，吉尔伽美什皱着眉，粗大的性器压得舌头一动不能动，喉咙被迫张开接受侵犯，湿漉漉的眼睛让其中的凶光都显得没那么令人畏惧，喉咙偶尔被戳狠了还会紧张的闭上眼睛，挤出一滴眼泪。

言峰绮礼也没打算就这样用吉尔伽美什的嘴艹出来，他抽插了一会儿就停下，抚着吉尔伽美什哭红的眼角。他没有拔出来，吉尔伽美什就仍然含着他的性器，过大的尺寸撑得下巴几乎要脱臼。

“吉尔伽美什，舔一下。”言峰绮礼耐心教导着。

吉尔伽美什没理会，他扶着言峰绮礼的大腿，主动把阳具含的更深了一些，做着并不熟练的深喉。

他不喜欢给别人口交的感觉，嗓子那样敏感的地方被性器顶着，不上不下的，不是什么感受的滋味，不如给它点刺激，早点结束。吉尔伽美什本能的缩紧喉咙，夹住甚至插进食道阴茎，才让喉咙好受了一些。

巨物跳动的越发频繁，该是快到临界点了，吉尔伽美什生疏的吸吮着，想让它快点射精。再不让这个庞然大物离开自己的嘴，他就要失去知觉了。

吉尔伽美什的头埋在言峰绮礼的裆部慢慢耸动着，也没看到言峰绮礼确认了时间后意味深长的表情。

突然之间，本来已经因为酸麻的嘴部而被忽略的肉穴中传来一股奇养，痒的他想现在就把嘴里的东西插进去使劲捅一通。吉尔伽美什连忙推开言峰绮礼的手臂，穴壁的痒和嗓子中的痒连成一片，吉尔伽美什跌在地上凶猛的咳嗽起来。

“咳——咳——”

看吉尔伽美什咳的难受，言峰绮礼揭去他眼角的泪珠。

吉尔伽美什辛苦的喘着气，伸手要将撑开他后穴的器具拔出来，摸到满手的湿滑。他低头看向身下，两腿间的位置已经积了一地的水，肠液从刚才他被言峰绮礼强拽住口交的时候就一刻不停的向外流，他因为口交的辛苦没有发现，现在缓过神来，粘液争先恐后的滑下大腿，藕断丝连般从穴口拉出一道银丝。

吉尔伽美什捂着嘴想忍住痒意引起的咳嗽，他哪里猜不到是这是那瓶奇奇怪怪的药的效果。吉尔伽美什气急了，气到身后金光乍现，汹涌的魔力碾压而来。

言峰绮礼在吉尔伽美什用那满天的冷兵器砸穿他之前，把咳到蜷缩的人抱进怀里。

“你——咳咳——”吉尔伽美什咳到大脑缺氧，筋疲力尽，连言峰绮礼把扩张器抽出去，用手指进来时的呻吟都微不可闻。

言峰绮礼比吉尔伽美什自己还要更了解这具身体，穴口的软肉乖巧的咬住他的手指，里面涂上的药已经被吸收干净了，肠液不受控制的流出，言峰绮礼简直以为自己插进了一汪泉眼。他直接碾上前列腺，吉尔伽美什的身体跟着猛的一跳，接着夹紧了双腿。言峰绮礼嘴上哄着他，手上丝毫没留情，按揉的力度一下比一下狠。

“绮礼……！啊……哈——”吉尔伽美什随着手指的动作呻吟，过多的肠液流淌出来就像失禁一般，让他的脸红了个透。

就在吉尔伽美什以为自己会被指奸到高潮的时候，言峰绮礼抽出手指，圈着吉尔伽美什倒在床上，压住他的腿根，还在颤抖的大腿几乎被压成了一字型。

吉尔伽美什回手抱住言峰绮礼的肩膀，为即将到来的解脱松了一口气。

言峰绮礼将自己的性器抵在吉尔伽美什的臀缝间来回摩挲，就是不肯插进去。

他欺身和吉尔伽美什交换了一个充满水渍声的吻。

再也不会有第二个人愿意满足他那些罪恶的绮念，也再也不会有人将他宠溺至此，除了这个人，还有谁会理解他，认同他，宽容他？

言峰绮礼不懂得珍惜，这是他的从者，他得好好欺负一下。

他一挺胯，将性器的顶端没入吉尔伽美什的体内。

吉尔伽美什一句呻吟还没喘完，就看到言峰绮礼眼中的戏谑，心里顿时咯噔一声，下一秒大量粘稠的液体涌进体内，刚被扩张的肠道还没彻底合拢，精液顺着缝隙滑进深处。言峰绮礼就这样只插进了一个头，就全部射进了吉尔伽美什的身体里。

然后他起身，擦干净下体的液体，扔下还被瘙痒折磨的吉尔伽美什一个人转身开门，堪称拔吊无情。

“言……言峰绮礼！”

言峰绮礼出门前看到的就是吉尔伽美什红着眼睛暴怒的样子，再待下去恐怕性命不保，他连忙把手边的东西精准的扔过去，说了句“送你的礼物”，头也不回的跑了。

吉尔伽美什本能接住，抬到眼前一看，竟然是个还没拆封的按摩棒，还是品牌新品。

“哈哈哈……”吉尔伽美什单手扶额，整个人都气笑了。

据热心市民的说法，冬木市教堂有一天煤气泄漏，整个教堂被炸了个碎，重建工程持续了好几个月。


End file.
